


46. Betrayal

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [46]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Betrayal. Andromache, Yusuf, and Nicolo stopped looking for her.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	46. Betrayal

There are days when Quýnh is a whirlwind of rage, and there is nothing anyone can do about it.

She screams with her whole chest, fighting against an iron coffin that is no longer there, sunk back into the sea a thousand miles away and forty fathoms deep. She tears at her hair, silken clumps pulling away leaving patches of blood that heals and congeals over and over. If anyone comes near her—especially Andromache—they are dead by the time they're within arms' reach. 

Her howl is unending, torrential heartbreak. _You forgot me, you forgot me, you forgot me…_


End file.
